


Can someone save temptation?

by tocourtdisaster



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocourtdisaster/pseuds/tocourtdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has never before been an addict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can someone save temptation?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [green_postit](http://green-postit.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: _Eames is a vampire! Arthur has tasty blood._
> 
> Originally posted in May 2011.

Eames has been many things in his long life: a thief, a soldier, a con man; he'd even once been French. But never before has he been an addict. 

It's strange, this feeling of constant need, of never being satisfied. Even when he's got his mouth on Arthur's neck and his hand around Arthur's cock, he wants more. He wants to feed on Arthur forever and never stop, but he always does, just shy of the point of no return. He knows Arthur wouldn't mind being turned, knows he finds the idea of being immortal fascinating, but Eames can never bring himself to follow through. 

At least he can't until one day when Arthur says through a moan, Eames's mouth greedy at his throat, "Do it, Eames. Don't you fucking stop this time."

And Eames may be many things, but he's an addict first and foremost now, one who will do anything for his next hit, so he keeps going, draining Arthur until the man loses consciousness, till his breathing slows, till his heart's barely beating. Then and only then does he bite his own wrist and hold the wound above Arthur's slack mouth, drip by drip recreating Arthur in his own image.


End file.
